


Soulbro

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re joking right guys?” Zayn asks in a strangled voice. “You’re saying you’ve been like freaking soul bonded or something to each other.” Liam looked over at Zayn who has a distressed look on his face. </p>
<p>“Hey hey.” Liam placated, moving away from Louis and stroking Zayn’s arm. “What’s soul bonded?” Liam asks, his head was starting to hurt not touching Louis.  </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Ziam soul-bonded fic with a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulbro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so be kind please :)
> 
> Also not Beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes

They had just finished playing a gig and were making their way to the back door to get to the cars. Liam was on a high, the show had been great, the crowd had been amazing, he doesn't think he will ever get over how amazing his life is. He currently has Louis next to him the rest of his boys following close behind, Louis had been alternating between prickly and clingy the last few days due to homesickness. Currently he was going through his clingy phase and had his arms wrapped around Liam' neck, making Liam half drag/ half carry him along. But if it made Louis happy he would do it without complaint, luckily Eleanor was coming to visit in a few days that would make Louis happier. 

As the came through the door the screams of the fan became deafening, declarations of love, paparazzi shouting ridiculous questions, general hysteria came from all sides. Louis' arms dropped from Liam's neck and grabbed onto his hand dragging him forward through the masses.  

Just before they got to the cars a girl broke free of the crowd and ran towards Louis and Liam, grabbing onto both their wrists. Liam tried to smile at her while looking around for his bodyguard. "Oh my god! You guys make such a cute couple! Lilo forever!"  Louis sharply dragged his hand from her grasp – his face turning murderous. 

"We are not a couple and I'm in a goddamn loving relationship with my girlfriend and I wish you people would get that through your thick skulls." He snapped at her, the fan’s face drops and rage replaces the smile she had be wearing, she takes a big gulp of air but before she can say anything Liam's bodyguard swoops in and pulls her bodily away and they are bundled into the back of the car.  

Liam can feel the irritation rolling off of Louis on the other side of the car as they drive towards the hotel. It had taken a long time for Louis and Liam to understand each other and get over their differences but now Liam felt like he understood Louis better than most - it meant that he knew he could reach over and physically pull Louis into a cuddle. 

Louis came easily, albeit with a huff of irritation. "I just..." Louis started but trailed off. 

"I know Lou, I know." Liam replies, running his hand through Louis' hair. They got to the hotel and to their floor without further incident and Louis had wound down a little. Liam lingers behind Louis as he opens his hotel room, shuffling awkwardly wanting to take care of his boy but not sure Lou will want it. 

"Do you want some company?" Liam asks. 

"Just wanna be alone if that's okay?" Louis replies wearily. 

"Sure I'll get the others to come to my room." 

"Cheers Payno." With a tired smile, just as Louis closes the door behind him the elevator doors open and reveals Niall, Harry and Zayn.  

"You and Louis alright man? We saw that fan grab onto you and Louis say something." Niall says as he basically barrels into Liam and wraps him in a hug.  

Liam gives a small chuckle squeezing Niall a little. "Yeah it was fine, bodyguards took care of it. Lou just wants to be alone though, want to come to my room?" The boys all nod their agreement. Niall jumps onto the bed and Harry flops over him, phone in hand texting someone, as soon as they get into the room. Liam is about to join them when Zayn stops him with a gentle hand on his wrist. 

"You sure you're okay babe?" Zayn asks Liam softly. 

"I'm fine, promise." But he pulls Zayn into a hug anyway, burying his face in Zayn's neck and taking a deep breath. Zayn's arms go around him and his hand gently pets the back of his head which makes Liam grin into his neck. 

"Well I'm here to talk if you want." 

"Thanks Zaynie." Liam says pulling away to look Zayn in the eyes but not letting go of him straight away, keeping his hand on Zayn’s hips. "Always looking out for me." 

"Well someone has to." Zayn replies shyly, cupping Liam's cheek and stroking his thumb gently under Liam's eye.  

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Niall calls over. They break and away and pile onto the bed with Harry and Niall. As Liam settles on the bed against the headboard he gets a sharp pain in the back of skull and he winces.  

"You okay Li?" Harry asks 

"Fine." Liam says, the pain spreading out and making his head throb, "Just getting a headache." Zayn’s hand immediately came up to scratch through Liam’s hair, his thumb making circles on his temple. 

“Do you want some painkillers?” Zayn asks. 

“Yeah there’s some in my bag.” Liam replies, the headache was getting worse by the second, searing in the back of his eye lids, he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. 

Zayn strokes his face gently when he returns with the painkillers and Niall and Harry are now looking at him with concern. “I’m fine.” He tries to say but it comes out as a raspy whisper, choking back on tears. “Shit.” He sobs, the pain now throbbing through his body, he feels like his been slammed over the head with a sledge hammer. He swallows the painkillers down, every gulp of the water agonizing. He registered vaguely someone cupping his face and asking him a question but he can’t concentrate on anything but the pain. 

Then all of a suddenly the pain stops. The relief is so sweet he lets out a sob. He then registers that Louis is clinging onto him, tears streaked down his face. “Lou?” He asks carefully. 

“Fuck, it wasn’t just me was it?” 

“What wasn’t just you? What’s going on Li? Louis?”  Zayn asks from where he’s standing next to the bed looking like he’s been pushed out of the way by Louis. Liam looks around and all the boys are standing around the bed, looking concerned.  

“I don’t, I don’t know.” Liam hiccups. Louis’ looking closely at him. Louis lets go of Liam and takes a step off the bed, Liam whines and reaches out again, unwilling to let go.  

“Let me just…” Louis trails off and takes another step back. The headache returns, not as bad as before, it’s manageable. Then he takes another and it gets worse. Another, even worse. Another and Liam swings off the bed, Louis’ already reaching for Liam and they met in the middle. 

“Guys?” Niall asks with the nervous little chuckle he gets when he’s seriously freaked out.  

“I was in my room and I started to get this really bad headache, like horrible pain all over my body, so I came to find you guys, then I tripped over onto Liam and when we touched everything was fine.” Louis explains. 

“Yeah, like the same.” Liam says. 

“You’re joking right guys?” Zayn asks in a strangled voice. “You’re saying you’ve been like freaking soul bonded or something to each other.” Liam looked over at Zayn who has a distressed look on his face. 

“Hey hey.” Liam placated, moving away from Louis and stroking Zayn’s arm. “What’s soul bonded?” Liam asks, his head was starting to hurt not touching Louis.  

“It’s like the thing in fan fiction where the two people need to be touching or they’re in pain.” Niall chips in, “But we don’t know that’s what actual happening right now.”  

About half an hour and several experiments later they’ve figured out that’s exactly what is happening. “So what,” Harry asks. “Does this mean you guys are like soul mates destined to be together?”  

“What? No!” Liam and Louis answers together.  

“I don’t know if you forgot but I have a girlfriend I’m madly in love with.” Louis states. 

Liam sighs and leans his head against the wall, “Look we’ve got to get onto the bus in like,” he looks down at his watch, “5 hours.” Everyone in the room let out a groan. “Let’s get some sleep and we’ll figure this out in the morning, okay?” 

The boys file out, giving hugs as they go. “We’ll figure it out, yeah Li?” Louis asks after they’ve changed for bed and are tucked in together cuddling, sounding like he always does when he doesn’t know what to do and needs Liam to sort it out.  

“Yeah Lou, we’ll sort it out.” Liam confirms.  

XXXX 

 

The next day Louis and Liam wake up earlier than scheduled to test if the pain is still happening – it is. They pack up Liam's stuff then go to Louis' room and pack up his stuff, by the time they got to the bus they were late and in a foul mood, greeted by the boys sat on the couch looking just as tired. 

"No change then." Harry asks, looking down at Louis and Liam's joint hands.  

"No." Louis gritted out through his teeth, dragging Liam over so Louis could throw himself dramatically over the boys and keep Liam close at the same time, Liam sat down on the floor in front of the couch and tipped his head back so it was connected with Louis' arm.   

"So like we've looked it up already and all the research points to the fact that you two are soul mates." Niall says, sounding far too cheery for what he was saying and how much sleep he must be working with.  

"We're not soulmates Nialler." Liam replies tiredly, eyes closed – contemplating falling asleep where he is. 

"Hey!" Louis shouts sounding of all things offended, his voice muffled by Niall's legs where he's currently buries his face the rest of him lying across Harry and Zayn – seeming in a better mood already just being with the other boys. 

"Louis were not soulmates. We're brothers." 

"Soulbros!" Harry supplies, “No wait, bromates.” Harry trails off, looking like he was going into deep thought.  

"Brothers." Liam repeats. 

"Are you sure you guys don't want to shag, because according to the internet that's pretty much the only way this ends. I'm sure El would understand." Niall says sounding deadly sincere. 

"My sweet Niall." Louis says, flipping over so he can look at him. "I am not a fan of penises, don't get me wrong, have nothing against them just don't want them against me."  

Liam tilts his head and looks over at Zayn, expecting him to be asleep seen as he hasn't said anything, instead when he looks he finds Zayn looking straight at him. He looks tired, really tired. While Niall and Louis debate about whether or not Liam and Louis should shag, Liam reaches out his hand and circles Zayn's ankle. 

"Hey." Liam says quietly. 

"Hey." Zayn replies. 

"Do you want to take a nap? You look tired." 

"We all do. Not much sleep last night." Zayn then swings his leg a little to bounce Liam's arm and they smile at each other. 

"Liam?" Harry asks, he's voice is soft and tentative. Liam turns to look at him and find Louis, Niall and Harry all looking at him with concern. 

"What?" Liam asks, starting to worry. 

"Well we were saying, well actually Louis was going on about penises, or well not liking penises." Harry starts to ramble. 

"What Haz is trying to say is," Louis interrupts, using his sympathetic voice - something that only ever comes out in dire circumstances. "I don't have like romantic feelings for you, but erm maybe you have them for me?" 

"What?" Liam squawks. "No, no offence Lou but no." They were all still looking at him with pity. "No! Absolutely not, I'm not in love with Louis." He doesn't know what makes him say the next thing, maybe a mixture of being tired, the headache he has because Louis isn't touching him or the fact that 3 of his best mates look like they don't believe him but he spills a secret that he's been able to keep for nearly 4 years. "I'm not in love with Louis, I'm in love with someone else okay!" 

A silence rings out on the bus and Liam closes his eyes again, he really hadn't meant to say that. 

"What?" 

"Who?" 

"How long?" 

"Do we know them?" 

"I think the most important question is." Louis interrupts the burst of questions from Niall and Harry in a loud voice, "Why didn't you tell us?"  

"Because it doesn't matter Lou." 

 "Of course it matters, our little lemur is in love." 

"It's not going to happen, okay? Nothing's ever going to happen." 

"What? Why?" Louis demands. "What kind of girl would turn you down? Wait it's not a married woman is it? Oh my God Liam, it's not one of our sisters is it? Because so help me." 

"No Louis!" Liam stops him, before he starts planning his murder. "It's a boy. And he's not into me, so nothing's going to happen okay? I just, can we not talk about it okay?" 

"A boy?" Louis asks. 

"For fucks sake Louis it's not you,” Liam snaps, trying to think of the first lie that comes to mind to cover his slip up, “it's someone from home. Can we drop it now!" Liam wants to get up and go to his bunk, but he can't. He kind of wants to cry. 

A hand strokes through his hair, he knows it's Louis' because the headache stops. "That sucks bro." Louis says quietly and the rest mummer they're agreements. 

"Soulbro." Harry corrects, "But yeah, we all feel your pain."  

"I'm going to have a nap." Zayn says shakily and all but runs over to his bunk before the rest can say anything. The boys stay in silence for a little bit. 

"I'm sure he's just tired." Louis says, not sounding at all convincing. Liam's heart constricts - has Zayn figured it out? Has he figured out that Liam's in love with him, the lie didn't work. Maybe he already had an inkling and was ignoring it but this has confirmed it?  

"Lou, can I go talk to him please?" Liam asks quietly.  

"Course you can." Louis answers, slowly clambering off Niall and Harry.  

Liam goes over to Zayn's bunk, Louis is standing close enough that they aren't in crippling pain but far enough away to at least create an illusion of privacy. "Zayn?" Liam asks, opening the curtain to his bunk. "Please don't be mad at me." 

Zayn turns around and if Liam didn't know better it would look like he was crying. "I'm not mad Li." 

"Okay." Liam looks down at the floor and doesn't say anything, Zayn reaches out his hand and entwines it with Liam's. 

"I'm not, it's just..." He trails off and Liam looks at him. "Why didn't you tell  _me_?" He asks in a whisper. Liam feels his heart beat quicker and louder. He feels sick, maybe he hasn't figured it out yet or maybe he has and he doesn't want to address it directly to spare Liam's feelings. 

"I just wanted to pretend I wasn’t, you know." Liam says instead trying to be a bit vague just in case but also saying it because it's true. He's literally told no one about it, not the lads, not his mates at home, not his family, no one. "I thought it would like, make it easier if I didn't admit it out loud. Like every time I was away I would think, this is it, I'm going to get over it. And I tried, I tried so hard. I thought it had worked once or twice but then..."  

"But then what?" Zayn asked in a whisper. Liam looked down into his eyes and his heart hurt, he loved this boy so much. He loved all this boys but Zayn was special, Zayn was everything.  

"I would remember how amazing it is when we're together, how mind-blowingly brilliant it is and I can't help it." Zayn breaks the eye contact and pulls on Liam to lie down next to him. Liam sighs a bit in relief as he lies down on his side facing Zayn, at least he's not being punched or ignored. His headache recedes again and he twists around to see Louis getting into his bunk. 

"Sorry I just really want a nap and Harry and Niall are passed out on the couch." He explains. 

"It's fine." Liam replies with a smile. 

"I'll put my headphones in if you want." 

"No, no it's okay. If the headache annoys you too much just come get me yeah?" 

"Okay, thanks." 

Liam turns around to look at Zayn who's looking sad again, staring at Liam's chest. "Zayn?" he asks gently. 

"You should go to Louis, I wouldn't want to make the headache worse yeah? You guys are like the worst patients ever." Zayn says with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

"I can stay." Liam says. 

"Go."  

"Okay" He dives in for a quick cuddle. "We're good yeah?" 

"We're good." Zayn says pulling Liam close for a second before gentling shoving him away. "Go to your soulbro." He says with a cheeky grin. 

"See you later Zayn." Liam goes over and crawls in behind Louis. 

"What?" Louis says sleepily before humming happily when Liam spoons up behind him. "Thought you were sleeping with Zayn." 

"Nah coming to sleep with my soulbro." They both drift off to sleep. 

 

xxxx 

It's 3 days and 1 show later and Liam thanks every God he knows of that they were a band with no personal boundaries to begin with otherwise this thing with Louis wouldn't be going so well. Liam is getting sick of the sight of Louis and going to the toilet and having a shower has to be extensively planned so that it's not too awkward, but all in all it’s doable. What’s currently making Liam sulk and cling to Louis, what’s making him irritable is that Zayn’s ignoring him. 

Louis keeps saying he's not every time Liam mentions it but he hasn't seen Zayn outside of band stuff really in the last 3 days. Liam knows that sometimes Zayn shut himself off but this isn’t that. He had accidently glanced at Louis' mobile the previous day and seen that Louis had been texting Zayn – he couldn’t read what though. 

It kills Liam a bit knowing Zayn has been texting Louis just to avoid speaking to Liam. Liam feels it like a weight in his stomach. It makes him want to cry. Zayn must have figured out it was him Liam was in love with, it's the only thing Liam can think of. He figured it out and now he's avoiding Liam. Zayn probably thinks he’s doing the right thing by avoiding him – giving him space but Liam wants it to go back to normal – he’s being dealing with it for 4 years, he can deal with it now. 

They're sitting backstage waiting to go out and do another concert, well him Louis, Niall and Harry are. Zayn's not there. Because Liam's there. Liam's buried into Louis' side getting a cuddle feeling utterly sorry for himself. "Okay that's it." Louis announces, detaching himself from Liam and standing up from the couch. Just as he does Zayn walks in the door. "I am a God." falling back on the couch, looking insanely pleased with himself even if he hadn’t done anything. 

"Why is Louis a god?" Zayn asks as he sits himself down on the couch opposite Liam and Louis. Before anyone could answer Liam stands up off the couch and sits down next to Zayn, putting his arms around him and forcing Zayn to cuddle him. His head throbbed being away from Louis making him tense up with pain, but he needed Zayn to know it’s fine – maybe clinging to him like a hysterical fan wasn’t the best way but he couldn't think clearly enough to do it any other way. 

"Hey Li." Zayn says softly as his arms went around him. 

"I miss you." Liam says into Zayn's neck and the room descended into a thick silence. 

"I think I need to go see someone, about something." Harry broke the silence jumping up and making for the door. 

"And I need to go with him." Niall says following close behind. 

"And I'm going to put my headphones in." Louis says. Loud music blasted from Louis' headphones soon after and Liam's headache lessened, when he looked he could see Louis has sat himself in front of the couch facing away from them. 

Zayn's hand strokes Liam hair. "Sorry, I just needed some time alone." Liam wanted to say that wasn't true, that clearly Zayn just wanted time away from Liam, that Liam knew that Zayn had figured it out, that there was no need for anything to change. But he didn't, he just pushes his face further into Zayn's neck and tightens his arms, he doesn't care if it makes Zayn uncomfortable - he needs Zayn. 

"Sorry." Liam says quietly, it was his fault after all, if he hadn't said he was in love with a someone else, maybe he should have just said he was in love with Louis, maybe if he had Zayn wouldn't have figured it out. Maybe then Zayn wouldn't be avoiding him. Zayn froze against him and Liam held his breath. 

"Don't be sorry Liam." Zayn says, sounding choked. "My problem not yours. Not your fault okay?" Liam hums into Zayn's throat, he figures if he had to try to talk he would probably cry. "I'll be around more, okay?" Liam nods his head and holds back the tears that threaten to leak out of his eyes.  They sit like that, in silence, until they are called onto stage.  

XXXX 

After the concert they were all sat in Louis and Liam's room watching a movie. Zayn was there sat on a chair next to the bed the rest of them were piled on. It was obvious that him and Louis were texting each other given that every time one of them stopped texting the other started. It had been going on for the last half an hour and with every buzz of their phones Liam's heart tightened further, he just wants to leave and be by himself. He wants to leave them to talk about him in peace. 

A couple more minutes and his phone starts buzzing. He looks down and it's his mum ringing, he feels his entire face light up. He hadn't talked to his mum in a ages. "Lou, can I take this please?" He asks. 

"Course you can." Louis answers, sounding confused and condescending at the same time.  

"I mean can I take this in the corridor? You can stand by the door?"  

"Seriously?" 

"Please?" Liam begs giving Lou his best puppy eyes.  

"Fine." He huffs. 

Liam quickly answers his phone, "One second" He says quickly and moves off the bed with Louis. When he gets out into the corridor he sinks down the wall close enough to the door that the headache isn't unbearable, he did feel sorry for putting Louis through this - usually he would have just answered the phone to his mum with the boys there but he really just wants some time alone. "Hey."  

"Hi Liam." His mum answers. "Is this a bad time?" 

"No no, not at all, was just watching a movie with the boys." They chatted on for a while, nothing special just about home and the tour. Liam really wanted to tell his mum about the headaches and Louis and about Zayn but he wasn't sure if she would believe him let alone be able to help. 

"Well I'll leave you to it." His mum says eventually before he can make his mind up on whether to tell her or not, basically making the decision for him. 

"Okay, love you." 

"Love you too." Liam leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes. The headache is giving him stabbing pains behind the eyes but he really doesn't want to go back in. He just wants to be alone, just for a moment.  

The door to the hotel room opens and Zayn walks out, he practically freezes when he sees Liam. "Hey." Liam says quietly. 

"Just going to go to bed. Night." Zayn says quickly before practically running to his room. 

Liam sighs and gets up from the floor, going back into the room where the volume has been turned down on the TV and Louis, Harry and Niall are all gathered round the chair near the door Louis is sitting on, speaking quietly amongst themselves. They all look up when Liam comes in. Liam just sighs and flops down onto the bed.  

"Zayn's still upset with me isn't he?" He asks, throwing an arm over his eyes and trying not to cry. 

"He's not upset with you." Louis answers, climbing onto the bed and pushing a hand through Liam's hair, soothing his headache along with his heart. "He's just upset. Give him a chance to get over this, yeah Li. It's hard for him." 

Liam does cry then. He can't believe he's screwed up his friendship with Zayn. "It'll be okay Li." Niall says curling up next to him and the bed, and he can feel Harry sit on his legs. 

"One of you should go see that he's okay." Liam suggests, trying and failing to sound like his not crying. 

"He said he wanted to be alone." Louis says. "So anyway, who was on the phone?" Louis asks changing the subject not so subtly. "Was it loverboy?" 

"What?" Liam asked uncovering his eyes then scrubbing them a little to get rid of the tears. 

"Well you left the room, figured you wanted some privacy so we figured it had to be the guy you're in love with. That’s why Zayn's so upset." Louis answers, sounding less and less confident as he went on because of the complete confusion on Liam’s face. 

"What? No it was my mum. Wait! You think that was the guy I was in love with was talking to me on the phone? Why would that make Zayn upset?" Liam asked, sitting up and looking around at the boys, feeling confused but also feeling hope rising up inside of him. 

“You know why Zayn is upset Liam – you apologised. He said you apologised.” Louis says frantically. 

“I apologized but like for something else. I mean you guys think I was on the phone to the guy I was in love, so like you don't know who he is? Then why is Zayn upset? Louis tell me why Zayn would be upset if I was talking to a boy?” 

“Tell me what you apologised first!” Louis demands. 

Liam takes a deep breath, there's no reason Zayn should be upset unless he likes Liam but then Liam doesn’t want to assume, doesn't want to let the hope consume him. He takes all the courage he has and doesn’t give himself any time to think too extensively and says, “I apologised because I thought he'd figured out that I was in love with him.” There was a silence in the room. Liam starts to feel sick, what if he had got this all wrong. “Is that why he’s upset with me? Louis?” Liam asks. 

"NO IT ISN’T!" Louis burst after a lapsed silence. "Harry, Niall go get Zayn now! Liam what the hell!" Louis shouts and Niall and Harry scramble off the bed, tripping over each other to get to the door. 

"I don't understand." Liam said, trying to fight a smile because he thinks he knows what's happening but he can't be sure. Not until Louis confirms it.  

"Fuck Liam we thought you knew about Zayn, that's why you hadn't told us about the other guy, to spare his feelings." Louis replies smiling like a manic. 

"Louis please just spell it out to me, knew what about Zayn I need to know." 

Just then Niall and Harry burst through the door physically dragging Zayn behind them. "Tell him Liam, tell him what you told us." Louis orders pushing Liam until his sat at the end of the bed in front of Zayn. Liam looks at Zayn, Harry and Niall practically jumping up and down in the background. 

"I thought you were avoiding me because you'd figured out that I loved you." Liam blurts out, he doesn't think he would have been able to if it weren't for the rest of the boys being there - it's a weird thing to think but they make him feel safe and gave him courage like no one else, like he could conquer the world. 

Zayn looks startled for the longest second of Liam's life before he surges forward and kisses him. It's a weird first kiss what with Niall and Harry watching and Louis keeping a firm hand on Liam's back to starve off the headache, but it's still amazing - mainly for the fact Liam's been dreaming about it for about 4 years. 

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! The whole soulbond thing was about soulmates. It was to make Zayn and Liam get together!!" Niall shouts happily doing a little dance behind Zayn as he and Liam part. 

"I love you too." Zayn whispers against Liam's lips and Liam feels like a million butterflies have taken off in his stomach and he can't stop the cheesy smile blossoming on his face. 

"Louis! Louis! Move away from Liam. Maybe this is what the universe was trying to do!" Niall shouts. Louis takes his hand away and the headache comes back like clockwork, he shuffles off the bed and it gets worse. 

"Nope, still there." Louis says, moving closer to where Zayn is standing in between Liam's legs.  Zayn's face falls so Liam pulls him in and kisses him again to change the look of his face.  

Suddenly a long pair of arms are wrapped around them both from behind Zayn, breaking their kiss. "I'm so happy for you guys." Harry sniffles. Louis and Niall then wrap their arms around them too. 

"Most codependent band ever.” Zayn mumbles into Liam's ear, but they're both smiling like loons.  

XXXX 

When they go to go to bed that night Louis suggests that Zayn can sleep in with them tonight. "Be a bit squashed wouldn't it?" Zayn questions, although he doesn’t look like he’s about to leave the room anytime soon. 

"Well El's coming tomorrow and we’re going to have to sort something out for that, so I'm thinking we may as well just get used to it."  

Zayn still looks hesitant, "I'd like it if you did." Liam says quietly, so Zayn stays. Liam and Louis sleep back to back pressed up against each other while Liam spoons Zayn. It's a bit squashed but they've slept all five of them on the same bed before so it's not too bad.  

Liam is woken up in the middle of the night by Zayn shaking him gently awake, he can barely see Zayn, just the outline really. "What?" Liam whispers. In answer Zayn leans down and kisses him. Zayn deepens the kiss quickly, pushing his tongue into Liam's mouth and Liam eagerly sucks on it. He brings he hands up under Zayn's top and strokes them up his sides, bringing them onto his back and pulling Zayn closer. Zayn pushes his leg in between Liam's and the kiss starts to become sloppy as they breathe heavily through their noses.  

Louis makes a noise in his sleep beside them and Liam pulls away quickly, him and Zayn panting together.  

"Sorry." Zayn whispers. "Just really wanted to kiss you." 

"It's okay." Liam presses two quick kisses to Zayn's lips. "We should probably stop though."  

"Yeah." Zayn agrees, although he surges into Liam again, drawing him into another long, deep kiss, his hands clutching Liam's shirt, knee rubbing up against Liam's length making him start to harden.  

Louis lets out a snore and Liam pulls away. "No seriously, we need to stop."  

"Okay" Zayn says a little moodily, but he turns around. He pushes himself back against Liam to spoon, rubbing his arse against Liam's semi.  

"Zayn." He hisses/groans as a warning. 

"Stopping now I promise." Zayn says, sounding exceeding smug.  

XXXX 

The next day they decide that Zayn should go to the airport with Liam and Louis to pick El up. That way it doesn't look too weird that Liam's going. 

Luckily for them El takes it in her stride when she sees that Zayn and Liam are with Louis, she hugs them both in turn and asks how they are. She even manages not to look too bothered when Liam and Zayn then follow Louis into the hotel room. 

It's when Louis sits her down and explains what's happening that Liam truly figures that she is Louis soulmate, because she looks like she's about to laugh but then she takes a closer look at Louis and says "Oh god you're not joking are you?" 

"Wish I was El, wish I was." Louis replies, sounding genuinely upset.  

"Any ideas on why?"  

"None." 

"Right, so that's why Liam's here, but why is Zayn here?” She asks. “No offence." She adds quickly. 

"Oh!" Louis says, springing up and looking really excited. "Because they finally got together."  

"No!" El squeals. Then throws herself at Liam and Zayn pulling them both into a hug. "Oh I'm so happy for you guys! When? Why didn't you tell me Lou?" She turns around and slaps Louis on the arm. 

"Hey! It only happened last night."  Louis says rubbing his arm.  

"That’s okay then. Seriously, I'm so happy for you guys." El says. "Although the situation sucks for all of us, eh?" 

"How do you mean?" Louis asks. 

"Well none of us can have sex can we – because no offence I’m not into orgies." And everyone one in the room nods their heads. "Get drunk to numb the pain?" 

"God I love you." Louis says, sweeping her into a kiss. 

XXXX 

It's about 8 in the evening and all four of them are pissed off the mini bar and they're playing a bizarre version of gin rummy that Louis introduced them to which means he pretty much always wins - none of them are complain because Louis would go in a mood otherwise. Louis and El have been more or less all over each other the whole time but Liam doesn’t mind too much because he and Zayn are the same. During one of the games El asks, "So you guys can be about a meter apart before it becomes unbearable?" 

"Yeah, around about that." Louis answers picking up a card. 

"So say if one couple were to say stand up against the bathroom door on the side of the bathroom and the other couple were to stand up against the door on the bedroom side then it wouldn't hurt you guys too much and we'd technically be in separate rooms." She says laying her cards down, "also gin rummy." 

"You’re the most amazing person I've ever known." Louis announces, somewhat pouncing on El and snogging her.  

"Brilliant idea El." Zayn says, pulling at Liam to get him off the bed and moving towards the bathroom. The headache is almost blinding before it abruptly gets better and Liam hears a thump against the door followed by Louis' and El's giggles. 

Zayn then pushes Liam up against the door and proceeds to snog the living daylights out of him. Liam clutches Zayn's hips and kisses back as Zayn pushes his hands under Liam's shirt. They pull apart to strip off their tops and immediately reconnect their mouths. "Fuck" Liam breathes out went they pull away, Zayn kissing down his neck. Liam can’t keep his hands still, running them all over Zayn’s body. 

Liam moves his hands to clutch at Zayn's arse, widening his stance so Zayn slots in between his legs, grinding against him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this for." Liam moans.  

"You have no idea how long  _I've_  wanted this for." Zayn replies, then thy pause. "God we’re idiots." Zayn laughs and Liam can't help but join in. They lean in for another kiss this time it's slightly slower and less frantic, but the grinding goes intense. 

Just then Liam's headache flairs up and he hears raised voices in the next room. Liam doesn’t move immediately, not wanting to interrupt an argument between the other couple, but he hears El screaming “Who the fuck are you?”  

Liam quickly pushes Zayn away and then stumbles out the room dragging Zayn with him only to be confronted by the sight of Louis holding El back from attacking a strange girl that's stood in the room. 

The girl's eyes suddenly flick over to where Liam and Zayn are standing topless, clearly kiss ruffled and holding hands. "Oh my God, Ziam is real!" she squeals and with a snap of her fingers disappears from the room.  

"What the..." Zayn says beside him and Liam can't agree more. Suddenly Liam realises the headaches gone.  

"Lou what was that girl saying?" He asks desperately. 

"Something about how she couldn't believe I was bringing El here even though I was soulmates with you and hadn't the curse worked, then El went for her, then you guys came out and then she vanished. But quite frankly I don't care, please get the fuck out of my room." Louis replies with a manic grin on his face. 

"With pleasure." Liam replies giggling insanely, dragging Zayn by the hand out of the room, not even caring that he's topless. They can figure everything else out later. He just wants to be alone with Zayn, preferable in a bed. 

"Wait Li, what's going on?" Zayn asks breathlessly laughing with Liam. 

Liam pulls them to Zayn's room door, "You got your room key?" 

"Yeah." Zayn opens the door and Liam shoves him in.  

"All you need to know whatever that thing was with Louis is broken and I'm all yours." Zayn breaks into a smile and pushes Liam up against the doors. 

"Fuck yeah you're mine." Zayn breathes out and kisses him.

 


End file.
